


If I Die Young

by Astiar



Series: Ficklet Series that Wasn't Suppose to Happen [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: Soul mate fic based on a song.Bucky has a soul mark that's a death knell. He always hoped they's never meet.





	If I Die Young

James Barnes had only gotten 2 reactions from his soul marks. Pity and worry. One mark was simple “I had them on the ropes” The other….. The other covered most of his back and led to all the looks. 

He was only 14 when he found his first soul mate. Steve Rogers. The boy had no quit in him which was a good thing for someone so small and sickly. His other soul mate was going to be a dozy. Their first words were going to be; “You can take your fucking high horse and shove it up your ass.” Bucky wasn’t really sure what Steve was going to say to get that reaction but he hoped he was there when it happened. 

Then the war came. Bucky was drafted. He never wanted to go, but knew how much Steve was itching for the fight. So he lied and said he had enlisted. His first tour was awful. Every day spent in the trenches fighting for his life. Terrified of those words on his back coming from one of the dieing men around him. 

Seeing Steve bloody but whole in an ally was a balm to his heart. His words were still unsaid black and his other mate was safe in his arms. He convinced his little love to have a double date at the Stark Expo. Steve had never understood that he was all Bucky needed. He was convinced that one day he wouldn't be enough that Bucky would leave him for a dame to have kids and the whole white picket fence B.S. 

All Buky wanted though was to go to sleep with Steve’s heart beat in his ear and wake to the same calming sound. He wanted his death knell soul mark to remain black and to see Steve’s face when he met his other matched.

Losing Steve in the crowd sent panic through him. Learning he’d somehow enlisted near stopped his heart. That night, his last night of leave, he prayed till he lost his voice and cried till no more tears would come. 

Sitting in the cage waiting to see who was being tortured next should have bothered him more. He knew he’d die here and if he heard those words in this place he’d do everything he could to kill his poor mate and end their suffering. Hopefully joining them soon after. All his hopes and prayers were for Steve. Hopefully he’d washed out of basic, or gotten some minor injury that had him sitting stateside. Safe and whole. 

Laying on the table as the…. Whatever they put in him ran through his veins he thought he saw Steve. Not as he always looked, small and sickly. But how he’d always been, larger than life. He reached up and pulled this Steve down for a kiss, not even caring if in delirium he was smooching one of the doctors. 

“Come on Buck we have to get out of here.” His fever dream said. Maybe not a fever dream as he started helping Bucky off the table. 

“You use to be smaller.” He’s words a bit slurred, feet unsteady.

“Yeah,” He replied with a grin that no one else could pull off. “It’s a long story, we have to get out of here now.” Steve added stealing another kiss before getting him moving. 

The rest of the night was a blur. There were bits and pieces but none of it seemed to stay in one order. Finally Steve scooped him up as they were leading the tank out of the camp and Bucky fell asleep listening to his favorite sound. 

He didn’t want to go. He’d never wanted to fight. But he’d never leave Steve behind so he said nothing. He just headed out to clear his head and spent another few hours crying. He didn’t bother praying this time. IF there was a god he’d never set his eyes on Bucky Barnes. Instead he took that time as the tears ran to take all his hopes and dreams and put them in a tiny little box and tuck them into the farthest corner of his mind. He was going to follow his mate to hell and didn’t see any chance of coming back again. He’d take every bullet meant for Steve and it would be his blood on the field. 

With his resolve strengthened he headed back to base. 

Life with the commandos was easy. They became his friends and brothers. They killed and bleed together. Dugan was the only one that saw what Steve missed. He was the only one that knew Bucky hated it here and wanted out. They talked about it a few times but the other man soon stopped. He could see that Bucky’s love for Steve was worth more than the world to him. Dugan was sure that if ever there would have been another soldier like Steve, Bucky would have been top of the list. No lust for power or blood. No joy in killing. Only love for one man making him hone himself into the best sniper in the world. 

They had a lead on Zola. 

As Bucky locked eyes with Steve, the last of his strength gave out and he knew peace. As he fell and fell a small smile formed on his face. It was over. Steve would be too busy mourning to do anything stupid. His other mate would never meet him and hopefully never need to say those words on his back. He was free.

PAIN!!!!! 

PAIN!!!!!

Pain was the only thing in the world for so long. Why? Was this hell? 

Words…… Someone speaking….. German….. Maybe

More German…. He should have learned more than curse words. A chuckle ran though his thoughts. He already knew Germany was hell. Learned that in the trenches.

PAIN!! Stabbing rays of white cutting into his eyes. Moans of pain from his raw torn throat. 

Pain and training and beatings, running and trying to escape it all blurred together as time passed. Soon enough German switched to Russian. 

Girls… little dancers.

Cold

Dark

Pain

Kill

Wipe

Cold

  
  


“Your target is Nickolas Fury.” English was spoken. The new handler had sharp words. He would kill Fury.

He failed. Idiot handler didn’t let him work. Didn’t have time to do things his way. Cocky and rushed. Idiot. 

Little Dancer and the….. He knew him. 

“I know that man. The man on the bridge.”

“Wipe him.” the handler commanded. 

PAIN!!

“Your target is Captain America.” The idiot commanded….. Not the handler. 

He headed for his mark, ignoring the pain in his head. 

He couldn’t…. Wouldn’t kill his mark. Some small part stopped him, pulled his punches.

The mark fell. He dived after. Head splitting, half blind with pain he left the mark on the river bank. 

Months passed as he tried to get his mind back into order. 

One night as he rested, never really sleeping, a small forgotten, long buried and thought lost box opened in his mind. The backs of his eyelids became movie screens. There he stood, 2 arms, much leaner. A small blonde…. No the mark…. No a small sick man…. Both??? Was at his side. They were in a park, he knew this place, not far from home. They watched 3 little kids playing. Their kids. Adopted of course. 2 little boys dirty and wrestling in the sandbox. Their little angel on the merry-go-round. Laughter and joy. 

A smile came to his face as the scene played showing them rounding up the kids and taking them home. Living the life he’s always wanted. happy , safe and whole. No fighting no wars, no Captain America or Winter Soldier. As he lived in his fantasy his mind sorted itself out. 

Once he remembered and felt like he might be Bucky once more he took that beautiful dream and locked it back into its box. Tucked it back under all the pain and torture of the last 90 years. He knew he was himself again when his fantasy hurt more than all those years of torture. 

He’d never be the same man but he was safe enough to know he needed to be at Steve’s side again. So he went. Finding Steve with his skills and getting to him was child's play. 

Steve took him in with open arms. He was introduced to Sam and later Natasha, Little Dancer. After the 3rd destroyed base They were headed back to Stark tower. On that flights they had enough time to talk. 

“I found her.” Steve told Bucky. He pulled his pants off and showed the Line around his thigh. It was a shimmery blue green that seemed to give off all the same fury those words were said with. “She is a wild cat.”

“??” He looked at Steve. He’s taken it into stride that Bucky didn’t say much anymore.

“I was giving a… uh.. Bit of a lecture to some of the lab assistants. She was one of them and didn’t take kindly to me all but calling them HYDRA.” 

The corner of his mouth turned up. As good as a laugh from this new Bucky. 

“Yeah,” He rubbed the back of his head, “So much groveling after that. Sam thought it was hilarious. Clint too.” 

The other corner of his mouth turned up. He was glad Steve had someone to take his mind off Bucky. He pulled his mate close and laid him down on the cot. Steve let himself be manhandled. Running his hand through Bucky’s hair once he settled with his ear over Steve's heart. 

Steve’s girl was out of town with Potts when they arrived. 

Bucky was wondering the tower alone for once. Steve was with Banner. Good man for a doctor. There was someone in the kitchen.

Female, late 20s, out of shape. Negligible threat. 

Once she was assessed by the soldier Bucky was able to take her in. Brown curls cut short as she swayed her very generous hips and rear to an unheard tune. Shoulders were also broad. He watched as she moved about the kitchen cooking something. Pots boiling, skillets sizzling and her stirring something. Moving between the tasks with the ease of habit. 

Soon enough she opened her mouth:

“IF I die young

Bury me in satin,

Lay me down 

In a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Oh ho

Ballad of the dove 

Go with peace and love 

Gather all your tears 

And put ‘em in your pocket

save ‘em for a day 

when you’re really gonna need ‘en oh

The sharp knife of a short life,”

He felt the words wash over him running down his back coloring the death knell he’s always assumed they’d be. He gave a sigh. As she continued humming the tune she’d sung to. 

“JARVIS.” She called, “Please play ‘If I Die Young’. It’s been stuck in my head all morning.” 

The tune started to play. He listened to the words his eyes closed leaned on the wall at the entrance to the common room kitchen. The words were a bit different and in a different order but it was similar. 

Once the song ended she thanked the machine running the building. He stayed and watched his second soul mate wondering what deity she’d pissed off to be stuck with a match like him. When she turned enough for him to catch her profile he noticed smirking lips and high round cheeks. 

Steve found him there watching as she finished the meal. He stood at his side smiling and glancing between the 2. 

All at once an egg was launched at Steve’s face. He didn’t catch it in time and the look on his face got a bark from Bucky in amusement. 

“Steve Grant Rogers what have I told you about staring like a creep?!” She shouted coming over with a wet cloth to get the mess off. “You know what happens with you startle me you asshole.”

“You didn’t seem to mind Buck staring.” He whined pulling her in for a kiss.

“Because he wasn’t looking at me like a creepy stalker after their prey.” she replied hands on those delicious hips. His lips turned into a full grin at the ridiculousness of Steve being more dangerous than him. 

Steve chuckled and kissed her again. “I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

“I suppose the egg was enough of a punishment for scaring me.” She raised an eyebrow.

“This is my best friend and other soul mate Bucky.” He gestured. “This vision is Nickole.”   
  


“A pleasure to meet you James Bucannon Barnes.” She offered her hand. He took it placing a kiss on her knuckles humor dancing in his eyes. 

Steve looked at her slack jawed. 

Her face turned cold and hurt entered her eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” She all but demanded “I have had history classes where multiple pictures of all the Howling Commandos are featured. I do know the face of my soul mark’s other match. I am not an idiot.”

The last word had meaning. Bucky was sure of it. His training telling him this was a weakness. His heart telling him to find those that made this chink and kill them slowly. It didn’t take much deduction to guess others had called her an idiot before. Steve seeming to think that hurt her. 

“I…. Nickole I didn’t… I know you’re clever I… Everyone…. They….” He looked at Bucky then down at the floor. 

She looked at the pair, the stress in Steve’s face the calm acceptance in Bucky. She moved closer placing a hand on Steve’s face. “I trust you. I trust in the mark. MY 6th sense obviously doesn’t see him as a threat.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you. But I swear I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy.” 

She pulled Steve down, kissed his forehead then tucked his face into her neck wrapping her arms around his shoulders. It was them Bucky noticed that she wasn’t much shorter than them. Standing a respectable 6 foot even. 

She pull back. “My cupcakes.” she announced jogging back over to the oven and pulling them out. 

“A casualty?” Steve asked with a smile, shoulders lighter than they had been in a long time. 

“Almost. They’re a bit overdone but what he’s majesty won’t eat the garbage disposal will take care of.”

Steve chuckled. “Is that me or is Clint back?”

“I’m sure now that there are 2 of you Clint isn’t going to earn back that title.” She replied looking them over. 

Once the table was set with their conscripted help, JARVIS called everyone to eat. Another beautiful, curve brunette all but drug 2 people up. Darcy Lewis, another of the assistants Steve had insulted, was one of the few that could pull both Jane Foster and Tony Stark from their work for food. 

The meal was simple but delicious. Even if it was dog food Bucky would have eaten every bite. It was a meal made for him by his mate. He almost wanted to frame instead of eat the cupcake she personally handed to him. While the others were distracted by Tony, his majesty, Stark complaining about dry cake he did fold the wrapper and place it in a pocket. 

He didn’t tell Steve. Since he was little hiding the mark had been the norm so Steve didn’t try to look at it guessing now it would seem even worse. As he lay in their bed he wondered if the mark would be the same lovely turquoise as Steve’s.

Once he was left alone the next day he hunted Nickole down. Finding her was easy enough. Sitting in the vents as she was in the labs was stressful but knowing she was there and not checking on her had him on high alert. Knowing she was in the labs brought images of her wide smiling mouth pulled open in an unending scream as all her thoughts and memories were torn from her mind. He’d made his way to her as fast as possible while staying unnoticed. 

There she was laughing with Banner, the Hulk. He was dangerous, as dangerous as himself possibly. He watched eyes sharp as she gripped the man’s shoulder and he looked at her with a soft smile. There was a gun in his hand before the jealousy even registered. She belonged to Steve how dare this other man look at her. He all but growled aloud. 

She laughed again and turned her back to the threat heading to another station and looking through a microscope. Banner shook his head and moved to his own station. Once they were apart he was able to holster the weapon and just watch. 

The pair still talked and chuckled. He couldn’t hear what they were saying. Nickole mostly kept her face in the microscope and Banner had his back to him checking something in an incubator. They were interrupted some time later by Lewis. She and Nickole left to get lunch arm in arm. He followed.

The gorgeous dames caught many eyes as they headed to a nearby restaurant. The 2 sat and ate ignoring the looks. Lewis did glance around every now and then like she felt eyes on her. She looked his way a few of those times. Nickole would then follow her instincts and look for danger eyes scanning and calculating. Seeing the threat assessment in her deep blue pools brought a small smile to his face. 

Once they were full and had chatted a while the pair took 4 to go orders. He watched as they stopped at Banner’s lab first dropping off the food. He thanked them and began eating. Cho was next. She was a bit more reluctant to stop and eat. Then the 2 split. Lewis back to Foster’s lab and Nickole to Stark’s. He watched amused as they fussed like siblings. Once she had him arguing he ate on instinct. She stayed and bickered until most of the food was gone then looked over what his was doing. Her questions seemed to spark a new idea and he became absorbed in his work. She then headed back to Banner’s lab and to her notes and work with the microscope. 

When the day was over she began shutting things down and turning off the lights. Banner looked like he wanted to argue but the look on her face changed his mind. He wasn’t sure what the man saw as her back was now to him but he was impressed. She did the same for Stark who instead of complying just turned the lights back on. 

She gave a half evil smirk and grabbed a handful of his hair and started dragging the genius out fussing at him for working too hard and worrying her and Pepper. He could read her lips now that she was facing him. He smiled again and followed her to Stark’s room. There was no vent access to his room so he went to find Steve. 

The man just smiled when he appeared. He offered Bucky a bag of chips and the assassin polished them off. 

About an hour after he’d left her Nickole showed up in the common room where they were sitting. “Hey guys.” She greeted dropping a kiss on Steve’s cheek that wasn’t on Bucky’s shoulder. “What are we having for dinner. Tony was being a bigger baby than usual and hard to put down. I don’t feel like cooking.” She whined plopping on the couch and laying across Steve’s lap so just the top of her head touched Bucky’s knee. 

He stiffened and looked at her. Mind assessing as he tried to take in his mate touching him. Such a vulnerable part of her so willingly close to a killing machine. Steve gripped his waist where his arm was around him. Picking his head up and looking at Bucky in concern. 

Nickole leaded her head back. The soft crown touching his thigh her pale neck exposed he could slit her jugular before Steve could move. She’d bleed out before Steve could put him down. “Hey are you ok?” She asked her hand coming up and touching his cheek. The calluses on her fingers broke the spell and he jerked looking down at her and seeing his mate one of 2 people he had to protect. Not a victim or a threat to be eliminated. 

She moved her hand and head just enough where she wasn’t touching him. The look on her face was worried, but no fear. She didn’t know he was thinking of how easy she was to kill. Didn’t know she was bound to a monster. He hadn’t spoke her words but she was still tied to him. He looked down, eyes closed but said nothing. 

Steve squeezed him again. “How about we order in from that Italian place you like.”

She smiled. “You need to buy them out of bread sticks. If your mate loves them as much as we do, I'll have to beat the shit out of your assassin for my garlic fix.” 

Bucky looked at her at the causal inclusion and admission she knew just what a beast she was showing her belly to. The remark about the bread and garlic was placed into the back of his mind. A primal part of him remembering all things that might please his mate even while he was having a mental break at her words. 

  
  


Nickole held the bread stick she’d just bitten off to his face. “Please take one.” She asked. “I was only kidding earlier. I like this bread but I prefer sharing good food.”

He looked up at her eyes all but begging him to take it. He plucked the bread from her fingers and took a bite. It was good, heavy on the garlic butter and just a touch doughy. She beamed at him and placed a few more on his plate. Bucky noticed that she ate more bread than anything but made sure both him and Steve had several of her favorite item as well. 

Pride and happiness bloomed in his chest. He hadn’t even said her words and she still cared for him. 

Days passed in a similar manner. Steve and he trained early then split. He meditated for a bit trying to keep the darker thoughts at bay then went to find Nickole. Most of the day passed with him in the vents over Banner’s lab. Logically he knew Steve would never allow them to wipe and freeze her but he couldn’t move so long as she was in the labs, in danger. 

Once she left for the day he would stretch and find Steve. Some nights they ordered in at Steve’s or she cooked in the common room. 

He’d met Nickole 9 days ago when he woke with a start sweat dripping. He rubbed his face and got out of bed before he woke Steve. Sitting on the couch he buried his face in his hands and wept. His old fantasy had come back warped. Now he’d seen Steve at his side as he was now. Laughing one arm around a heavily pregnant Nickole. The kids playing were theirs, blonde curls with deep blue eyes and high cheekbones. And he was at their side his abomination hand daring to touch her swollen belly. 

Rage, pain and wanting sliced through him worse than anything he’s even endured. He was out the door before he could cry out and wake his partner. 

Blinded by emotions Bucky found himself crouched in the corner of Nickole’s bedroom watching her sleep. He calmed as she mumbled face as alive in sleep as ever. She was spread over the whole bed and when she made a particularly loud sound in her sleep a soft smile formed on his face. 

She stilled somewhat and her mumbles turned to grumbles. Face scrunched a few times nose twitching. All at once her wined up alarm clock came sailing at his face. He caught it in the mechanical hand looking at her owl eyed as she pulled a knife and had JARVIS bring the lights to 50%. 

“Barnes!” She shouted lowering the knife. “You scared the shit out of me.” She put the blade back in it’s sheath and on the bedside table. “Lights to 20% please and thank you.” She looked back at him groggy and hair a mess. “Why are you sitting in the corner like a creep at ass-o-clock in the morning?”

He just looked at her like a deer in headlights not sure what to do.

She grumbled and threw the covers back. She came over took the clock placed it back on the nightstand. Took his flesh arm and pulled him to standing. Then pushed him onto her bed. 

“If you’re going to stare at me you have to at least be cuddly.” She announced crawling in bed under the covers lifting his arm scooting closer and laying her head on his chest. “Night.” was all she said. 

  
  


Bucky lay there as her breathing evened out and she fell back asleep. Her head on the chest of a killer. Her arm around his waist not far from one of his hidden blades. Her Hair brushing his neck and bicep. He couldn’t move if he wanted to. Her frame had him pinned better than any restraint he’d been in. The thought of waking her, of her moving from his grasp now that he knew what her cheek felt like laying on him was unthinkable. 

He stared down at the top of her head, more wild than ever with sleep, in awe. This woman was more precious than anything in the world. He’d gone to war for Steve and would just as easily kill for Nickole. He looked down at his other hand, his abomination. It could never do good but he could use it to kill in her defense. To keep his flesh hand clean for her to hold. 

Bucky jerked. His eyes opened and he took in the situation in seconds. There was a shrill ringing and Nickole was shifting under his arm whining. He had slept. He didn’t recall sleeping. Sleep hadn’t caught him off guard in as long as he could remember. But he felt rested and calm even though he’d rested less than 3 hours. 

“If I asked nicely would you smash my alarm so I can pretend I didn’t hear it?” Nickole asked face now buried in his armpit to hide from both the alarm and the brightening lights in the room.

She then gave a heavy sigh and flopped onto her back. “That would be taking advantage and Steve would get all pouty thinking you’d had some kind of set back and going to work is easier than dealing with Steve the mother hen.” She whined more while waking up , scrubbing her face with her hand and slowly climbing off the bed. 

Bucky just grinned. 

“Has he always done that?” she questioned stepping into her en suite and washing her face. She looked back at him for an answer as she was rubbing some cream into her cheeks.

HE nodded. Steve has always worried too much about everyone. HE was even more overbearing about it when he cared about you. Bucky tried to hide being ill or hungover just to avoid Steve mothering him. His smile grew. 

“I knew it. Though I kinda think the dam doctor overdid it and enhanced every dam thing because if he was this bad way back I might have smothered him.” She replied digging through her closet. “Alright Barnes get.” She demanded thumbing toward the door. You can slice the fruit in the fridge while I change.”

He did as he was told standing and heading out the door. He had felt his heart drop when she kicked him out only for it to swoop back when given a task to keep him in her presence.

Bucky pulled the bowl of berries out of the fridge and took a knife from the block on the counter. He was nearly done when her door opened again and she came over. 

Nickole pulled a quart milk container out of the fridge and tilted it to one side before handing it to him. “Shake that.” She requested. He looked at it odd doing as she asked, but the fluid was much thicker than milk. She stuck the fruit back in the fridge and pulled a bag of mini chocolate chips out of the freezer. “I’d ask if you liked chocolate pancakes but I’ve learned over the past week if you were offered a fried turd you’d take it.” She told him holding her hand out for the carton, added some chips and handed it back.

He turned a bit red knowing anything she offered he would accept without question. 

“That should be good.” Said over her shoulder as she turned on a griddle. “We’re having pancakes fruit and eggs. Since Steve is the same for my sanity I’m going to assume it’s a 40’s thing and not a product of years of torture.” 

Pulling a half dozen eggs out of the fridge she spoke to the ceiling. “JARVIS please let Steve know Bucky is with me and we’re having breakfast in about half an hour.” 

She was silent for a long while as she cracked eggs onto the griddle. The last 1 went into a bowl and was slid to him once salt, pepper and a splash of milk was added. Her shoulders were tightening, he wondered what was bothering her. He’d not seen her upset or unhappy all the times he’d watched her. HE beat the eggs waiting for her to tell him what he’d done wrong so he could fix it. 

“You should talk to someone.” She finally said pointedly not looking at him. “The way Steve looks at you sometimes I can tell you aren’t who you used to be. Almost like at times he’s waiting for someone that doesn’t exist anymore. I don’t mean you have to go to a head shrink right now or any time soon. YOu need time to heal, time to figure out your place in the world again and I get that. But you do one day need to talk it all out. To tell someone ALL of your feelings.” 

HE didn’t reply. What could he say even if he had the words? Her shoulders were even tighter than before.

“I want to help you but I also want you to talk to someone for selfish reasons. Maybe if you go Steve will agree to go. I know there is so much going on in his head he doesn’t let anyone see. HE tries to smile and be perfect. To be what everyone else wants and needs. But he went to war.” There was a break in her voice. She was fighting tears. “HE saw his mate die. HE tried to kill himself.” Nickole turned and looked at him tears shining. “Steve tried to commit suicide once, what if he tries again? What if he loses his cool and hurts someone? Bucky weather you believe it or not I’m a hell of alot more scared of him than you.” 

He gaped at the honesty in her words. She took the eggs he’d still been whipping and put them on with the pancakes. 

“You have spent God knows how many years being beaten into obedience. Into only being violent when ordered. Steve has been ruled by his hot head his whole life the likelihood you you snapping and hurting me are much smaller than him losing his temper and putting my in the ER.” 

He looked down at his hands. Steve and he both had worried about him freaking out and hurting someone but here was his mate saying that she was scared of Steve’s hot head instead. He’d seen the scrapes Steve could get in when he was small. The bruises he’s accidentally put on suspects and the Commandos that tried to get in his way. She wasn’t wrong. 

“I won’t let him hurt you.” A tiny voice said. Soft and unused. 

Nickole dropped her spatula and whipped around to stare at him wide eyed. “Y..you… you’re my….” She threw herself into his arms, hugging him close. “You’re my other soulmate.” She sobbed into his neck. His flesh arm going around her. “Go I thought...I’d hoped it would be you. YOu just seemed to click with me. When I first got with Steve I was sure I was gonna be so jealous because of all the years you had. That me and Steve would be strained by us each having a separate second. I’m so glad we’re a true triad.” SHe pulled back and wiped her eyes. “Sorry I didn’t mean to force contact on you.”

Bucky shook his head and opened his arm.

After another hug she danced back to the pancakes sniffling. “I’m taking that as an offer to cuddle anytime. Said offer must be verbally rescinded.” She told him with a grin pointing her spatula at his face. 

A much lighter silence fell over the kitchen as she cooked. 

It was broken by her laughter. “I can’t wait to tease Steve about you sleeping with me first.”

Steve walked into Nickole’s apartment wondering why Bucky was there so early. He was greeted by her smiling and Bucky doubled over laughing harder than he’s heard in a long time. He wasn’t sure what the future would bring but as long as these 2 were in it things would work out. 


End file.
